Which Road
by Butterscotch Bun
Summary: You make the decision on what route Corrin (f) takes to find her future lover. Kind of like a visual novel.
1. The 3 Roads

**Summary: You make the decision on what route Corrin (f) takes to find her future lover. Kind of like a visual novel.**

 **A/N: I decided to give Corrin (f) the Japanese name, Kamui, since it would be confusing to have 2 Corrins with the same name.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

 **Chapter 001: The 3 Roads**

 **...**

"I'm leaving, big sister, Camilla!"

"Don't forget to give your brother his lunch. I would hate for my poor baby to starve."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kamui- a high spirited teenage girl who was 18-years-old. Since it was May, she wearing her spring, school uniform which consisted of a white, button down t-shirt under a baby blue sweater vest. Her skirt was black and pleaded and it was slightly above her knees. She wore black, French stockings under her skirt. As for her shoes… Kamui was against the idea of wearing shoes to school ever since she started, but her siblings forced her to wear them. In the end, she went with white, lanvin, Mary Jane ballet flats since she felt very comfortable in them and it was easy for her to move in them.

On her way to school, she saw three paths. Kamui usually took the middle one, but she didn't even know where the other two led. Her usual path was aligned with lamp posts on each side. The one on the left was very dark and seemed like an alley. The one on the right had a couple of bumps, but seemed pretty safe overall. Since she knew she wasn't going to be late, she decided to go with-

 **A) The same path she usually took.**

 **B) The dark one.**

 **C) The bumpy yet safe one.**

 **A/N: Which path shall Kamui choose? The decision is yours. Actually, don't PM vote, just put it in the comments. Voting ends August 22** **th** **, 2016.**


	2. Mysterious Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

 **Chapter 002: Mysterious Savior**

 **...**

Since she knew she wasn't going to be late, she decided to go with the dark path. She was feeling a bit adventurous at the time so she decided to step in without hesitation. With each step she took, it seemed like the walls were closing in on her and it started to grow dark each time.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a rustling of bags from behind. She jerked her head backwards to see if anyone or anything was there. She slowly brought her forward just to see a stranger. Her eyes widened when she felt fear overwhelming her body. The stranger looked about 6 feet tall. They were wearing a black mask, black sunglasses and a tan trench coat.

"Hello." The person's voice was deep and masculine.

"H...hi," Kamui said back quietly. _"It's not too late to turn back…"_ she backed up a few steps.

"I want to show you something. Please follow me."

"I should really get going to school…" She knew that wasn't going to convince him so she added something else. "But I was thirsty...so I thought I could find a vending machine…"

"There's a bunch if you follow me." Through his mask, she could see a his lips forming a large, faint smile. Kamui looked down, but saw that he had one hand in his pocket. It seemed like he was trying to grab something from there.

" _Is that a weapon?! Should I follow him?!"_ She looked back up at him. "Uh… I'd rather go by myself… Thanks for the offer." She brushed past him feeling a bit relieved that she was able to leave in one piece. That was until she heard footsteps approaching in a fast manner. She quickly turned around and saw him running towards her with a knife.

"Please love me!" Kamui's eyes widened when she saw the large, butcher knife in his hand. Her breathing became uneven as she started to run to the other side of the path as fast as she could. She heard his footsteps getting closer each time. That was when she felt a sharp object pierce through the right side of her body. She slowed down to a stop and looked at her lower right side. Blood was slowly pouring out from her body. She fell over on her side. "I finally caught you."

He stood over her body removing the mask and the sunglasses. He had chocolate hair and deep, green eyes. He had a very beautiful face that would make the ladies go gaga. "I've seen you before on TV with your family. They're quite famous, but you stood out the most to me." Kamui tried to pull the knife out from her body, but with the blood slowly draining out from her body, she felt feeble. The man noticed what she was trying to do, so he bent down and slowly pushed the knife in more. She released a painful cry. "Once you're dead, I'll preserve your body so that way it will still be beautiful forever." He slowly removed her headband and stroked her hair. "Mmm… So soft. Don't worry, I'll make sure your scars are gone."

" _Is it just gonna end here? I should've taken my regular way to school."_ She started to whimper and moan in pain. "Don't touch me…" she managed to spit out. He leaned in towards Kamui's face...

"Agh!" The man fell on his butt while screaming in agony. "Who did this?!" He grasped his right arm in his hand for there was blood dripping out from it.

" _What's happening? It's too dark."_ She struggled to get up to see what was happening, but she failed miserably.

"Stop this right now! Show yourself! Wait! What is _that_! Ahhhh!" Kamui tried blinking a couple of times to clear her vision, but she could only see darkness. She did hear sirens.

 **Later…**

Kamui woke up to find herself in a room that reeked of medicine. She looked around and saw her family in the room. They started to rejoice when they saw her wake up.

"Kamui, are you OK?!" her eldest brother, Xander asked in a concerned tone. Kamui nodded slowly.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"A boy from your school...supposedly saved you from your stalker," her brother, Leo sighed.

"Stalker?" she questioned.

"We learned that he was obsessed with you and wanted to have you to himself. You were lucky that boy was there at the time. We're lucky to still have you."

Her face brightened up. "What's his name?"

"He said it was "Cloud"," her sister Elise said in a cheery voice.

"Did you guys see him?"

Camilla shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Apparently, he used your phone to call us. He was gone by the time we arrived at the hospital."

"We still yet have to thank him properly," Xander said. He crouched down at Kamui's side and stroked her head with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright." She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah…"

Her family left later since they had some other things to do. It was around three o'clock when some of her friends from school came to visit her before visiting hours were closed. Their names were Marth, Roy, Ike, Zelda, Peach and Samus. They all sat around her hospital bed talking to her. Apparently there was one more person that didn't seem familiar to Kamui. He had blond, spiky hair and unnatural, blue eyes. He was on his phone.

"I'm glad you're OK," Zelda said. "Think you'll be at school soon?"

"Doctor said not for a while. He said my stalker pushed the knife deep," Kamui answered.

"What matters is that you're alive," Marth said with a sweet smile making Kamui blush a bit.

"Yeah…" She glanced over at the spiky haired stranger who was now staring out the window with a far away look. "Um, excuse me. I would like to know your name." He looked over at her. He looked as if his dog died.

"It's not like it will help you later," he said before he returned looking out the window.

"C'mon, buddy, it shouldn't be that hard," Roy said as he patted his back playfully. "Just tell this beautiful girl your name. Not that hard."

" _Beautiful girl? Me?"_

"...it's Cloud."

"...Cloud Strife…?" Kamui questioned. "The guy who saved me?" Everyone stared at Cloud with questionable looks.

"Cloud saved _you_?" Samus asked Kamui. "That's hard to believe."

She shook her head. "No, he really did. Even my family said so."

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Peach gasped in shock at Cloud.

"Not like it matters," he said bluntly. "I did what anyone would do."

"Some people would be too scared. And besides, what were you doing in a dark path? It's not like you hang out there daily, right?" Roy said. Cloud didn't say anything. He just got up with his black backpack and left the hospital room, even though they were calling out his name.

"So he really did…" Marth trailed off. "If only I were there. I wouldn't let him touch you in the first place."

"Thanks… _What was he doing in a dark alley anyway?_ "

"By the way," Ike said. "What happened to your headband?" Kamui seemed confused when she patted the top of her head.

"It should be right…here?" Her mouth was gaping. _"My family doesn't know about this…"_

"We can help you find it," Peach offered.

"That would be much appreciated." She couldn't help, but to frown. She lost a gift from her family and she has worn it everyday, but now she loses it.

 **Couple Days Later…**

When Kamui returned, many people were asking her questions about what happened because it was on the news. She couldn't respond to so many questions shooting at her at once, but she did answer a couple- like who saved her and what happened. Most of her friends were shocked when they heard it was Cloud Strife who saved her. She didn't even know why they were overreacting when she said his name. She really wanted to know what was up with this Cloud Strife person.

From what she heard, Cloud was in the class right next to hers. An idea popped in her head so she could properly thank him. The school bells rang- lunch bell. With that, many students pulled out their lunch boxes from their desks and ate in the class. Some others left the classroom. Kamui pulled her lunch out from her desk and got up. She was about to leave the classroom, but she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Marth along with Ike and Roy.

"Hi, guys," she said. "Need something?"

"We were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us," Marth said.

"Um…"

 **A) "That's fine."**

 **B) "Sorry… I want to eat alone today."**

 **C) "There's something I have to do."**

 **A/N: What will Kamui say to those boys? The decision is up to you.**


	3. Weird Lunch Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

"Um…there's something I have to do. Maybe another time?"

"No problem," Ike said. Kamui flashed a smile before running off in the halls. She ran over to the classroom next door and opened it. She saw a couple of students in there eating their lunches. She recognized a student in the room. She had long, white twin tails and was wearing a white dress shirt with a black, pleated skirt, black knee socks and long black boots. Kamui walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around in her seat and was surprised to see Kamui.

"Kamui? Are you OK!? I heard about what happened," she said in a concerning voice. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm way better now. Uh, apparently, I had a stalker and he tried to kill me. He wanted me for himself." She let a relieved sigh out. "My body heals pretty fast," she said.

"You're saying this as if it was nothing."

"Well, it wasn't _that_ big of deal. So, Reflet, y'know Cloud? He's in this class...right?" Reflet frowned a bit when she heard the trigger name. **(A/N: I gave Robin(f) the Japanese name).**

"Cloud… He's probably by the cherry blossom trees." Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"Is it me or whenever I say "Cloud", you guys seem to get weird about it… It's like his name is a virus." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her twin tailed friend. Reflet shook her hands vigorously.

"No… It's not like that. It's…" She averted her gaze from Kamui's eyes.

Kamui let a long sigh out. "Fine. You don't have to tell me." She muttered something before walking out of the room to go find Cloud herself. She left the school building and went to a grass field that was part of the school. She saw a couple of students- mostly couples- walking with each other hand in hand. She felt a bit weird and out of place when she saw the various students hooked up with each other. _"No… Don't mind them. Just find Cloud."_ Kamui saw the cherry blossoms over on a hill and ran towards them.

Reflet was right. Cloud was sitting on top of the hill eating his lunch under a cherry blossom tree. Kamui noticed Peach was sitting next to Cloud looking very cheerful, but Cloud didn't even look like he was enjoying his time with her. In fact, he seemed miserable. Kamui hid behind a tree, sat down and opened her lunch box. She pulled out a shrimp filet sandwich along with a bag of potato chips, a small carton of juice and sliced fruit. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Say, "ahh"," Peach demanded in a cheery tone.

"Do I have to?" Cloud asked. He sounded embarrassed. Kamui covered her mouth. She was about to spit her food out and burst out laughing, but she kept it to herself. "It's good."

"Thank you, Cloudy. I made it myself!"

"Even though you're a rich girl? I thought you had chefs who made those things for you."

"Yeah. They thought me how to cook."

"So Peach is Cloud's girlfriend…" Kamui whispered to herself. "I knew she had a boyfriend, but I didn't know it was Cloud. But something seems a bit off." She sipped her orange juice loudly and crunched on her chips like a slob. Students nearby eating under the trees stared at her awkwardly. She slowly brought her hand away from her face and looked around nervously. She laughed sheepishly before the students returned their attention to their lunches. _"What is up with these students? They should mind their own biz!"_

"I'll be right back, Cloud." Kamui heard footsteps coming. She started to panic. She placed her food down and laid her body and pretended to be asleep. Once she heard the footsteps disappear, she got back up.

"That was close." She sipped some more of her juice.

"Eh? Kamui? What are you doing here?" She turned around and saw her brother with a very tall woman with a black pixie cut and black glasses. She spit her juice out at Corrin's face and started to wheeze.

"Don't scare me! That was close."

"..." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a baby blue handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Hi, Bayonetta," Kamui said. "What brings you two here?"

"We usually eat lunch under the trees," she said. "I haven't seen you eat here before. You're usually with your future husbands."

"Future husbands...?" Kamui thought for a minute thinking who she was talking about. "Wait… You mean _them_?!" She shook her head rapidly. "We're just good friends."

"Pft. Who else? Don't tell me you like Cloud?"

"I just came here to see him. I just want to show him my gratitude." She shoved some more potato chips in her mouth and crunched them. A few crumbs covered her mouth.

"You eat more like a slob than a princess, darling." Bayonetta used her finger and wiped some of the crumbs off her mouth.

"Stop saying slob. If reminds of Slob on My Knob." She shuddered. "Fine. I'll take the eating down a notch."

"That's what they all say…" Bayonetta shoved Kamui over to the tree Cloud was sitting under. "Have a nice chat." The girl tripped over her shoe, stumbled over into Cloud's lap head first by accident. Her face became red as she scrambled up to her feet immediately. Cloud didn't show any reaction.

"My apologies!" She squeaked.

"..." He was speechless. She could feel the atmosphere around her getting thick. Kamui felt herself going pale. She held up a bag of potato chips and tossed them over to him.

"Uh, would you like one?"

…

It wasn't long until Cloud said it was OK for her to sit next to him. Kamui hesitated a bit, but decided to sit next to him. For some reason, she felt flustered and couldn't even speak to him. He staring out at the sky with a faraway look. It seemed like hours before Kamui gained a sudden boost of courage to talk to him.

"Um, Cloud?" He looked right into her eyes. She felt his unnatural blue ones pierce right through her. "Uh...I just want to say that I'm grateful that you saved my life."

"Like I said, I did what any person would do. And besides, I have to apologize as well." Kamui didn't understand where this was coming from, but from the looks of it, Cloud was giving her a sorry expression other than his dull yet "I'm not interested" face. "I gave you the cold shoulder in the hospital. I wasn't really thinking back then."

"Oh that? I'm totally over it. ( _What to talk about… I've got it_ ). So…have you heard of this game called Smash Kingdom? It's an MMORPG and it's totally awesome!" Cloud looked bewildered. Kamui sweat dropped. Maybe she said a bit too much.

"You act more like a normal kid than a princess. Are you sure you're royalty?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You know about me? ( _Kamui! Remember to keep a good image… I think it's a bit too late_ )."

"Well how can I not when your family has a TV show?"

"Duh. ( _Shit! I've been acting like a hooligan! Big brother would've punished me for acting like this in front of a someone who's seen me on TV_ )."

"I play the game, too, sometimes," Cloud admitted with a small yet proud smile. "I'm level 80 right now."

"What the-?! I'm only level 70. How?"

"It's easy. You have to finish the main quest then you get a major boost in EXP."

Bayonetta and Corrin were listening to their conversation the whole time behind a tree while eating their lunch. Bayonetta seemed very satisfied.

"Kamui's doing a lovely job of making conversation of something they have in common," Bayonetta said proudly.

"Well, she kinda sounds like a geek, but I play the game as well," Corrin said sheepishly. Bayonetta clasped a hand over Corrin's mouth and careful looked behind the tree like a spy.

"Hush, child. It's getting good."

Cloud and Kamui gathered their lunch items and stood up. "It was nice meeting you today," Cloud said. "Even though you may be from a royal family, you still act like every other student and treat everyone nicely."

"You've been watching me?"

"Well, how could I not when you're always sticking out?" Cloud felt a light buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and swiped the screen. He sighed before putting his phone back. "Gotta go. Maybe we can talk again sometime."

"Alright. Bye." When Cloud was out of sight, Bayonetta and Corrin ran towards Kamui.

"He really likes you," Bayonetta grinned.

"That must be a joke," Kamui said nervously. "Peach acts more like a lady than me. I feel like a tomboy sometimes."

"That is what makes it even better. I've seen Cloud talk with Peach and Cloud doesn't talk that much since they don't really share common interests."

"Hold up. You stalk them?"

"...no. I'm just like a secret agent."

"Guys, we all know that once you have a girlfriend, you can't do some School Days type of crap. For all I know, he could end up killed by Peach. Besides, Peach really likes him, so it would be bad to interfere in their love life." Bayonetta didn't respond. She just clicked her tongue before walking away from the twins. Corrin and Kamui exchanged glances before shrugging. "It's not right to interfere, right?"

"Well, yeah," Corrin replied unsure. "I'm not an expert on these things."

"Well, we better get going to class."

"Okay. See you after school."

"Bye."

 **A/N: Small Note:**

" _What am I thinking?"-_ The character is thinking inside their heads or whatever. Talking in their head. The quotations marks are in italics.

"Do you like me? ( _What am I thinking_ ) _?_ "- The sentence in italics is what the person said in their head. The parentheses are only included when a person was talking then said something in their head.

"What were _you_ doing?"- The one word in italics has more emphasis put on it.

 **There will be voting next chapter. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. The Challenge

**A/N: I forgot to put in Chapter 002 that you guys unlocked the Cloud Route when you wanted the dangerous path, but you can either make it a bad end with them (Kamui ends up with a different person), a good end or Kamui just ends up with nobody in the end XD Too lazy to put this in chapter 002. There's other routes as well, but they're not unlocked yet based on the the decisions. The decisions is on your hands** **（・∀・）**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

 **Chapter 004: The Challenge**

 **...**

Kamui got downstairs just in time for breakfast. She saw her siblings in the dining hall dressed in their casual clothes. She saw Corrin dressed in a tan cardigan with a white dress shirt under it. She took a seat next to Corrin and looked at what he was having for breakfast today.

"Potato and kale frittata. I haven't had this in a while. Oh yeah. Corrin, is it gonna be cold today?"

"Yes. I was watching the news earlier," he said.

"I better change after breakfast." She grabbed her fork and split some of her breakfast to a smaller piece fit for her mouth. Xander wiped his mouth with a white napkin then looked over at Kamui.

"Kamui, how is Cloud?" He asked her.

"He's doing quite fine. We exchanged our phone numbers yesterday."

"We do plan on having him for dinner this Saturday. Please make sure to give him the invitation right next to you." She looked down at the table and spotted a white envelope with a red seal on it. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, taking small whiffs.

"It smells like roses. I'll make sure to inform him."

…

After breakfast, Kamui hurried up the stairs to her room to change into her cardigan hearing it was going to be a bit chilly today. She also made sure to bring her black coat just in case there was a change in the weather. After doing so, she left the house with Corrin and headed to school.

"Hey, Corrin, do you remember that one vine from King Bach where it's like, 'Let's have breakfast' and he goes 'How much is it?' and the other guy goes 'It's 3,000 dollars.' and then he starts seizuring?" She let a loud laugh out. "That was funny. Eating our breakfast just reminded me of that vine because when I take pictures of my breakfast, my friends say it looks like something from a five star restaurant."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. And breakfast was pretty good today."

 _Babe I need some discipline tonight_

 _Don't hold back_

 _I've been very bad_

 _Gonna-_ Corrin quickly took his phone out from his pocket before the song could go any further. He pressed a button on his phone and placed it up to his ear. Kamui just stared at him puzzled.

"Hello? G-good morning… I'm fine…. You want to meet in there? Uh, okay. Bye." He hung up and sighed. Kamui covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"Was that your boifurendo?" She made air quotation marks with a silly smile.

"It's just a friend!" He looked at his sister horrified. Kamui let a disappointed sigh out. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye as if he was confused on life.

"Corrin, you're just gonna have to admit you're homosexual-"

"I'm not."

"-and it's OK. Tons of guys are into that-"

"I'm not homosexual!... I just have a lot of guy friends… Please don't talk about this again." A sweat drop ran down her face she patted his back and looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah, I forgot about that incident."

"So, which way did you even take?" Corrin brought up. Kamui didn't seem to follow what he was talking about. "Y'know? Where did you get assaulted?"

"Oh, that." She pointed at a dark path with a flickering lamp post. "Right there. I was pretty stupid."

"Sis, you're supposed to have common sense."

"I know. That was a pretty dumb move." They walked on their usual safe path to school. While walking on the path, they saw Cloud. Kamui was confused yet happy to see him again. "Cloud! What brings you here so early?"

"I found your headband," he said with his same stoic face. Cloud slung his backpack off his arm and opened it. He pulled a black headband with a silver cross on it. Kamui took it carefully with both hands. "I went back to get it for you. I knew you were missing something."

"Isn't that great, sis?" Corrin said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" she said in joy. "Now I _really_ have to give this to you." Kamui handed Cloud the same white envelope from breakfast. Kamui placed her headband back on top of her head and grinned.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"An invitation to dinner next Saturday at our house. It would be nice if you could come."

"I don't deserve this." She looked him right in his agonized eyes with her stern yet bright ones.

"No, no. You do! You have to come! If it weren't for you, I would be dead! Let me show my gratitude!"

"I'll think about it." He put the invitation in his black, backpack then put the backpack on his back.

"We should get going to school," Corrin suggested. "I have to meet someone."

"Who?" Cloud asked him with surprised eyes.

"Uhh…" He looked away from him shyly. " _Him_ again."

"Corrin, you should really stay away from him. It's a bad idea if you stay with him."

"Who's _him_?" Kamui whined. "I wanna know, too."

" _Him_ is-" Corrin covered Cloud's mouth looking very suspicious.

"It's none of your business," he squeaked nervously. "Let's stop talking about this and go to school."

…

In Kamui's class, they were having a joint P.E. class with the class next door- class 2-2. The girls from both classes were versing each other in volleyball and the boys were versing each other in basketball. The girls were up first to use the court. A girl from class 2-2 with long brown hair tied into twin tails was serving the ball first. She rose the ball in the air then smacked it to the other side. The ball was falling to the middle of the court. Lucina dove to the ball and hit it up. The ball was flying towards the front so Samus set the ball as high as she could, then Kamui came out of nowhere, jumped towards the ball and smacked it. The middle of the other side had a small crater in the middle of the court with small chipped pieces.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed while posing like unflattering Beyoncé. Class 2-1 girls were laughing with her while the girls in class 2-2 where in shock of her power. The boys didn't say a word. In fact the were more terrified than surprised of what she was capable of doing.

"I think Kamui should be disqualified," Bayonetta commented. "If any one of us girls gets hurt, wouldn't we be dead or in a coma?"

"Uhh…" Kamui couldn't say anything back. She just looked up at the ceiling innocently while twirling her hair in her fingers. "I didn't do it. It must've been a sudden gravitational force."

"No, I love a good challenge," Reflet said with a grin. She got into a position ready to play.

"It's more like you want to be dead," Zelda retorted.

"Let's just play ball," Bayonetta uttered.

Meanwhile, the boys on the bleachers had to watch the girls play first. Most of them wore perverted grins with wolf eyes as they watched them.

"I'm so glad I'm alive," Roy said with a satisfied face. "Girls in volleyball shorts… This is great. Look at Samus, guys!" Their eyes went over at Samus who was standing with her arms crossed below her chest. "This must be on Instagram!"

"No, look at Bayonetta," Ike said. All of their eyes went to the tall girl. "Her legs tho!"

"She's amazing," Link drooled. "Too bad Zelda doesn't have that long of legs. I want Bayonetta to stand over me and punish me with a whip."

"A closet masochist?!" Marth said horrified.

"But Kamui, man. She's beautiful and powerful. Is it me or does her butt look big when she's wearing those short shorts?" Roy said.

"Actually, she has thunder thighs," Robin noticed.

"Please don't talk that way about my sister," Corrin exasperated in a disgusted tone.

"Check out Lucina," Link whistled lowly. "The shorts can turn nothing into something."

"Any girl catch your eye in particular, Cloud," Shulk asked his friend. Cloud was about to open his mouth to speak, but Marth was first to say something.

"Of course he's looking at Peach," Marth scoffed. "Who else would it be? She's elegant, classy and cooks well. Just look at her in her volleyball uniform."

"Peach reminds me of that one song "Donatella", Ike brought up.

"'I am so fab. Check out I'm blonde, I'm skinny-'" Marth cut Roy off when Peach was staring directly at them.

"He's actually quite lucky," Link said with a depressed sigh. "How do you do it, Cloud? Zelda acts like a bitch every Monday."

"I don't," he simply replied. "They just come to me." When he said the, bleachers became extremely noisy and loud.

"Teach me your ways, Cloud!"

"What da fuck! How?!"

"Did Robin help you!?"

"Cloud you player! You already have the most beautiful girl as your girlfriend!"

"Life isn't fair!"

The girls couldn't really focus on their volleyball game. Peach had the ball in her hands. She looked over at Kamui who was staring at the boys pissed off. Peach grinned evilly and tossed the ball over on her head. Kamui didn't react until five seconds later. She rubbed her head a little bit then looked at Peach.

"Sorry, my hands slipped," Peach said in an innocent tone.

"Oh, that's alright." She picked up the ball and tossed it in the volleyball basket. "Maybe we should do something else." Peach gritted her teeth. That wasn't the response she wanted out from her.

"I know the boys won't be playing for sure," Samus gritted.

"How about a talent competition? You can do anything and use anyone you want."

"I don't mind," Peach said.

"I'm not good at dancing. I'll sit this one out," Kamui said sheepishly.

"I want to challenge Kamui," Peach announced as she pointed a finger at her friend. Kamui pointed at herself confused. "If you lose, you have to wear a sign saying, "I go long all night for free" and wear a skanky outfit." Most of the boys were cheering. It seemed that they wanted to see it happen. The girls gave disapproving glares at the boys, but it didn't stop them from chanting.

"I think that's going a bit too far," Roy said quietly. "But me likey!"

"I accept. 'Course, I'm not gonna lose." She rubbed her nose with a cocky smile. "And if _you_ lose, you have to let any guy take you out on a date and let them do what they want. " Everyone looked at Kamui as if she was crazy. For the most part, the guys didn't seem to object the idea.

"Kamui, you have the chance to do anything and yet you're asking her to have any guy take her out," Lucina said bewildered. Kamui just shrugged.

"I thought this was P.E. class," Shulk said to himself.

"I have to make sure I have my outfit prepared," Peach said. She looked at Cloud then winked at him making the guys yell at him and a huge fight started. Peach flipped her hair and walked out of the room like a model.

"If she's going all out, so am I," Kamui declared. She looked over at Corrin with a threatening glare. "C'mon, Corrin, you're the only guy that won't let me down." A dark aura formed around her, so there was no way in hell Corrin was going to refuse his sister.

"I guess I have no choice," Corrin sighed.

"I'll set the gym up for the contest," Marth said as he whipped a phone out. "The best decorators in Smashville will arrive shortly."

"I wanna host the contest!" Lucina brought up. "Everyone should at least participate! Everyone can either sing or dance or do both!"

"My sister has a ton of costumes we can use," Bayonetta offered. "It's gonna be quite fun. We can all challenge someone."

"So basically when Peach does her thing first, Corrin will go on next then the judges will choose which one they liked the most then two other people will be versing each other because they challenged each other," Samus explained.

"That will make it much more interesting," Roy smirked. "I know what to do…"

"But what song are we gonna do, Corrin?" Kamui pondered. "It has to go good with our outfit and routine."

 **A) "Total Eclipse of The Heart" by Bonnie Tyler**

 **B) "All I Ask" by Adele**

 **C) "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson**

 **D) "The Time of Our Lives" by Il Divo (feat. Toni Braxton)**

 **A/N: What song will Kamui and Corrin choose? Depending on the song choice, it can result in something good or bad. Or just choose which one you like "ψ(** **´)ψ**


	5. Competition and Demise

**A/N: I did Amidakuji to see what song would it would be. This was totally random and I didn't even know what the results were gonna be. I just downloaded an Amidakuji app so I let it choose the song for me. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB**

"Who are your bets on, Marth?" Roy asked Marth.

"Hm… I'm not really sure, but maybe Peach. She seems like the type who would do petitie type of dancing and Kamui just seems like a sports player type of person," Marth replied honestly.

"Maybe you're right… I've got an idea to makes more money!"

"Roy, don't do this. You'll just end up making it worse."

"No, no. It's good. We'll have people place their bets on Peach and we'll somehow make Kamui win because many people think Peach can dance since she is from a very formal and wealthy family so they'll have high expectations on her."

"...not so bad of a plan."

"I know. Imma make that money, money, money~" Cloud was sitting on the bleachers and he just happened to overhear Marth and Roy talking about their plan to make some money. He didn't show any interest or disinterest in their plan, but he seemed a bit annoyed when they were talking about Kamui.

"Hey, boys," Lucina said as she went up to Marth and Roy. "The main event of the night is Peach versus Kamui. We'll have Bayonetta as the break time show and we can have some other competitors as well."

"Sounds good," Marth said. "but when does the talent competition start?" Lucina looked down at her clipboard.

"Around seven. Right now it is two o'clock so there's enough time for everything."

"Sounds great."

"You're not competing, Cloud." Cloud looked up and saw Bayonetta staring right down at him with her usual happy expression.

"Not interested," Cloud said bluntly. She took a seat next to Cloud and sighed.

"I know it is tough for you, Cloud. I'm not sure why no girl won't even talk to you or the most of the guys. Just remember that there's someone always there for you, like me, Corrin and especially Kamui."

"Kamui…"

"( _Maybe I'll ask more questions about her…_ ) So, do you see her as a friend?" Cloud sat there for a while before nodding his head.

"I was really surprised when she started talking to me at the hospital. I thought she would hate me, but she didn't. I acted out of line because I was surprised."

"Hey, remember the time when you told me you had a crush?" Bayonetta grinned playfully as she elbowed Cloud. He looked away from her with a face brighter than a tomato.

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"It was last year around fall. Love at first sight, but all the girls wanted your pants, but you a couple weeks later, you somehow started to date Peach. Now isn't that weird."

"...she's the only one that treats me like the world."

"..."

"I'm already dating Peach. It's not like Kamui likes me." Cloud rose up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Lemonade, please."

"Okay." Cloud walked down from the bleachers and left the gym. Bayonetta pulled her phone out and started to play Crossy Road.

Cloud put two quarters in the drink machine and pressed on the lemonade picture. A can of lemonade dropped from the machine and to the bottom of it. Cloud bent down to get the lemonade. He shot up when he heard his name. Turning around, he spotted Kamui with a small white towel wrapped around her neck. Several drops of sweat ran down from her head. She was wearing black leotard with black stockings under it.

"I didn't see you there," Cloud said in a surprised tone. He looked down at her thighs and noticed how nice they looked. He quickly looked back up at her face so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"Sorry if I scared you. I wanted to get drinks for Corrin and I."

…

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Probably for 11 years. My family wanted Corrin and I to learn ballet and other types of traditional dance, but we've decided to stick onto ballet because we barely got to wear shoes. Do you dance or anything?"

"I play guitar and I do swordplay." Kamui's widened with interest.

"Swordplay?! That's so awesome! So you're like one of those guys in the movies who can fly and stuff and summon all sorts of monsters and carry a 2 ton sword!?" He chuckled to himself before shaking his head.

"That's not even realistic."

"But hey, it would be pretty cool if you could carry a sword that heavy and treat it like it was a piece of paper." Cloud squeezed the cans of lemonade tight in his hands while looking down at the floor.

"Kamui…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about me?"

"Uh… That was sudden… Well, I think of you as a friend if that's what you wanted."

"A friend…" He got up and left. Kamui blinked a couple of times before shrugging.

"I did answer the question." She stretched her arms then got up to go back to the dance room. When she got back, she saw Corrin holding up two oversized dress shirts and a pair of male stockings for ballet. "What's that?"

"Bayonetta's sister came here to give us some costumes." Kamui looked down on the floor and saw a bunch of different matching costumes for the both of them.

"She has a sister? That's awesome. I bet she's at least my height." Corrin just shook his head.

"You haven't seen their family before. Bayonetta invited me to her to her house on Christmas last year and everyone in their family is over 6 feet tall." He started to become more horrified while explaining. "I really wanted to leave. Her parents treated me like a baby because I was "short"."

…

Peach was in the makeup room getting her makeup done by professional artists her father called for her. They were putting pink eyeshadow on her face along with silver sparkles on her face. While they were getting her makeup done, the same brunette Peach was talking to earlier came in with her costume.

"Peach, Bayonetta's sister made this gorgeous lyrical dance costume," she said happily. Peach held her up which made the artist stop. She turned to her friend and saw the costume and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Maybe I should hire her as my professional clothing designer."

"That would be good. You could also make some money that way and have your brand name of the clothes. By the way Peach, you look very fab."

"I know. I always do. I'm trying to impress Cloud."

"Speaking about that, to me, it seems like Cloud may even break up with you."

"..." Peach glared at her friend with a threatening face. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I was spying on them earlier when he went to get a drink and he asked her, 'What do you think about me?' and Kamui was all like, 'A friend.' and Cloud looked very upset so he got up and walked away."

"I'll host a party at my house and get some dirt off of her the way I always do. Once I do, I'll threaten her to stay away from Cloud forever and he'll have no choice to be with me because nobody will ever love him."

Cloud stood out the makeup room with a bottle of water Peach texted him to get. He was about to open the door, but he heard Peach talking to her friend, Pauline. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from this girl's mouth. The same sweetest girl in the world turned out to be a person who basically forced people out of Cloud's life just so that she could be the only person with him. The water bottle slipped out from his hand. He was in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it. He slowly walked away from the makeup room door.

He entered the gym and spotted Lucina sitting down on the bleachers with a granola bar in her hands. He trotted over to her making the girl glance at him nervously.

"Remove my name off the list." He didn't sound too happy. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Uh, okay." He walked away from her and left the gym. When he got outside the school building, he sat down on the sidewalk and put his head down. He covered his hand with his face and just shook it.

…

The gym was prepared for the talent competition. The chairs were all set, the decorations were put together. Everything looked nice. The stage was also beautiful. Everyone was impressed with the decor the decorators did. The theme was black and white. Lucina commented on Marth's good taste for decorators. Everyone who was participating was in the gym ready for the challenge. A woman with long white hair walked around everyone see the costumes everyone was wearing.

"These actually look quite nice on everyone," she said impressed.

"Jeanne," Bayonetta said. "You haven't seen the other three yet. They look great."

"Other three?" Just on cue, Kamui, Peach and Corrin stepped inside the gym. Jeanne ran up to them with wide eyes. Kamui was wearing an oversized, white dress shirt and her hair was made into curly, 90s hair. Corrin had his hair straightened and it parted down the middle. He was wearing an oversized dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he wore black, mens ballet stockings. Peach just looked absolutely stunning with her pink makeup, high heels and hair wavy and beautiful.

"Where's Cloud," Peach asked curiously. "Isn't he participating?"

"Maybe he wasn't feeling good. He looked pale," Lucina said to Peach. Just by hearing this, she stormed out of the gym as fast as she could. Corrin took his phone out from his pocket to answer a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hi big brother Ryoma… Yeah. It's in the gym. We'll have people guiding you there, so it'll be fine… Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" Kamui asked him.

"Big brother Ryoma. He's apparently coming with big brother Xander as well along with everyone else."

"Awesome! Now we've really got to win!"

…

Peach had searched most of the school for Cloud, but she couldn't find him. She looked outside the building and didn't even see him. She even tried calling him, but he didn't pick up which made Peach extremely frustrated. She really wanted her boyfriend watching her perform and winning the show.

" _Where is he?! Did he go home?! Cloud!"_ Peach felt her eyes getting wet, but she stopped them from producing anymore tears. She shook her head. _"I just have to win."_

…

The gym was already filled with countless parents, students and staff members. The gym was filled with conversations. Lucina peeked out the curtain and gulped. It was a full house.

"Lucina," Reflet said. "are we almost ready to open the curtains?" She nodded.

"Yup, but just have to make sure Roy and Marth are here."

At the front entrance, Marth and Roy were standing next to two black boxes. One had "Peach" and the other had "Kamui written on it. Roy had a megaphone up to his mouth saying:

"Place your bets folks for the event of the night! Peach versus Kamui! Who will win? It costs ten dollars to place your bets in a box."

Many people were placing money in the Peach box. Lots of the people that were doing that looked like high class families and it seemed that Peach invited a ton of them. Roy tried hide his laughter. Marth sighed mentally.

"They don't know that Kamui's gonna win thanks to us. Telling her to go with that song was a great idea," Roy whispered to Marth.

"We'll see what happens." More and more people kept putting five dollars in Peach's box. They even saw grown ups put 1,000 dollar checks for Peach. Roy used Marth's shoulder to support his weak self from all the laughing.

"Ohmigod! I gotta pee," he laughed before storming off quickly.

"This is not gonna end well." He heard loud music playing. People must've been starting. "Hopefully I'm not part of any of the challenges." He took a swig of the apple juice he placed on the table. He noticed that many high school girls were starting to come all of a sudden. He nearly choked on his drink.

"It really is him!" A girl with short brown haired squealed. She took five dollars out from her pocket and ran to the gym guided by signs. The other girls did the same as well. Marth was confused as hell. What was going on? Roy came back with a bright red face with a large smile.

"What's up with you?"

"I-Ike!" Roy collapsed on the floor and started to laugh his head off. "Link! Ohmigod! Ike and Link have to go on dates with _them_ tomorrow! Samus nearly killed Ike! Her face was so red! I didn't think Samus would ask Ike out!"

"What the crap?! So...what song did they do?"

"I think it was "What You Won't Do For Love". The girls did "Sometimes". Roy got up and wiped some tears. "The bayonetta break show is starting."

"Dammit! Too bad I'm managing the door."

 _Moon river, wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style someday_

 _Oh, dream maker you heart breaker..._

"Dude! Go! Record the show for me! She's singing right now!" Marth shoved Roy away from the front door so he could record Bayonetta. When Roy came in the gym, everyone was screaming and cheering for Bayonetta while she was dancing to the song. Roy set up a tripod near the stage and placed the cam recorder on it. Bayonetta was wearing a white dress with a matching white hat with flowers. **(Bayonetta's white dress from Bayonetta 2).** The song just ended and the whole crowd was cheering.

"How that for a show? But it just started!" Bayonetta announced. The crowd was roaring like animals. They wanted her to continue. Another song just started to play. She slowly unbuttoned her dress and slipped out of it wearing a black jumpsuit. When she slipped her hat off, her hair was done into a beehive hairstyle. **(Outfit from Bayonetta 1).** She started to dance to "Let's Dance Boys". Roy was pretty impressed. He went to the back of the stage while the camera was recording and he saw the other contestants waiting.

He saw Corrin with Kamui on his lap in the corner of the stage. Roy approached them friendly.

"Hey, guys! You ready?"

"I'm kinda nervous," Kamui admitted. "But I think we'll be fine."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're dancing," Corrin answered.

"Why's Kamui on your lap?"

"Oh, I don't know. She just wanted to be here."

"It makes me feel better," Kamui pouted as she hugged Corrin tightly. This seemed to make Roy cringe. "Corrin and I are thick as thieves." She nuzzled her head onto Corrin's chest.

"Sis, you're embarrassing me."

"Okay, sorry. You're just really warm."

"Next up, we have none other than Peach!" Lucina announced loudly.

"Well, good luck to you, guys," Roy said. "I have to go manage the money with Marth." Roy picked his tripod off the backstage and walked away with it.

"Well, prepared to be in awe."

Peach stepped on the stage while everyone was clapping and cheering like wild. The people stopped once they heard the soundtrack starting.

"I know that once in love, you don't think of the devil's who's inside," Peach sung gracefully. Corrin and Kamui watched Peach in awe. Her dance moves were elegant as she was singing beautifully like an angel. Kamui gulped. She thought she might lose, but Corrin held her hand tight and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't feel intimidated. It's just what we practiced." She stared him in the eye before nodding

"Understood." Kamui got off of Corrin's lap and started to stretch. She knew it was their time to come on the stage hearing that the music was over and the crowd boomed with cheering. Peach left the stage and saw everyone congratulating her on her stellar performance. She took them with gratitude, but she then spotted Cloud on the backstage with a water bottle.

"Cloud!" Peach cried with joy as she glomped him. "You enjoyed the show? You watched the whole thing, right?"

"Yeah…" He heard Lucina announcing the last contestants of the day and just when she was announcing them, a girl with dark brown hair walked past them.

 _Turn around_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely when you're not around_

They were almost done with the performance and judging by the loud roaring, it seemed amazing than Peach's. Cloud raised an eyebrow seeing this was very suspicious. She stood by the ropes and kept peeking every now and then. She pressed a hand on the rope and pulled a pair a switchblade out from her pocket. Cloud seemed to have an idea of what she was doing. He ran past Peach to stop the brunette, but it was too late. The rope was split in half.

Cloud looked up and saw a pair of ridiculously large sandbags falling where Kamui was standing, breathing heavily. Cloud looked around to see if anyone could reach her in time, but there was no one. He had two options:

 **A) Run and push her out of the way.**

 **B) Tell her to watch out**

 **A/N: Who knows what will happen? Will Kamui get hurt? Will it be Cloud? Will it be no one? Find out next time.**


	6. The Truth

**Previously**

Cloud looked up and saw a pair of ridiculously large sandbags falling where Kamui was standing, breathing heavily. Cloud looked around to see if anyone could reach her in time, but there was no one. He had two options:

 **A) Run and push her out of the way.**

 **B) Tell her to watch out**

He didn't have time to think straight when he saw how close the sandbags were to her. He just shook his head and ran towards the stage, but was stopped by a familiar grasp. He looked down and saw that it was Peach who stopped him.

"Peach! Let go of me," he demanded.

"Cloud, where are you going?" Peach asked, angrily. "Why are you trying to save her!?"

"Because she's…she's my friend," Cloud said proudly.

"No you won't!" While they were fighting, a huge uproar came from the crowd. Corrin ran to the backstage and told everyone what happened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze completely. Lucina took a peek and saw Kamui lying on the stage unconscious. She put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"How?!" Lucina freaked out.

"I'll call 911," Reflet said as she pulled her smartphone out. Link ran out to the stage and brought backstage and placed the out cold girl on one of the beds.

"Anyone know CPR?" Lucina screamed. Lots of the guys started to claim they knew how to do it, but most of their explanations involved kissing which made her facepalm.

"I'll do it!" Everyone turned around and saw Marth and Roy.

"We heard the news," Marth said. "She won't wake up?"

"...no," Ike admitted.

"No, guys, she could be dead if we don't do something while the ambulance gets here," Reflet said. "Anyone know CPR. I'm gonna say it for the last time." Cloud had a bitter look on his face and started to walk away.

"Ah! Cloud knows CPR," Bayonetta said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She pinched his cheeks and grinned. "Don't chu, Cloud?"

"...I don't."

"We're CPR certified since we took that American Red Cross Class." She patted his back and shoved him towards Kamui.

"You're not gonna kiss her, _are_ you?" Peach asked him, worried.

"The damage wasn't that bad. Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even have breathing problems." He sounded annoyed when Peach asked him that. He rolled up his sleeves and started to pressed on her chest, which caused him to get into a choke hold from Ike.

"Hold on, bucko, why are you touching her chest?!"

"Wha…?! Cardiopulmonary resuscitation is a combination of techniques, including chest compressions, designed to pump the heart to get blood circulating and deliver oxygen to the brain until definitive treatment can stimulate the heart to start working again." Everyone stared at Cloud as if he was some sort of disease. "Now if you would do so kindly to release me, unless you want to increase her chances of dying." Ike grunted before letting go of Cloud. He then proceed to continue his CPR. Lucina decided it was a good idea to entertain the crowd a bit before they go even more concerned about Kamui.

Cloud has been doing CPR on her for 30 minutes, but no signs of waking up. The paramedics haven't even arrived yet.

"You're not getting tired," Roy asked him. Cloud just shook his head and continued.

"I'll get you something to drink," Reflet offered. Peach noticed that her classmates were actually being nice to Cloud for a change despite what she had done to them. If she were to bad mouth them, she would be the bad guy and then would get hated by everyone.

"Cloud! How could you be so cruel?!" Peach cried before running away.

"Um, you're not gonna go after her?" Link asked him.

"I will, but saving Kamui is top priority." Violent coughing and hacking came from below. There was a ton of spit in Cloud's face. He fell back on his butt and wiped his face from the spit using his sleeve. Cloud stood up and walked away from her. Reflet handed him a bottle of melon soda which he thanked her for. She grinned and thanked him for doing his best, but when he told her that Kamui was awake, she gave him a big hug and thanked him. Cloud didn't know what to say. He had his arms sprawled out on the sides and didn't know if he should hug back. She released him and ran over to Kamui.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before leaving backstage. Outside the hall was Pauline and Peach waiting to Cloud. Her bodyguards were standing along side them.

"Cloud," Peach said. "I didn't like what you did back there."

"And I don't like what you did to me. I'm done with your fucking mind games!"

"What?" She was taken back. She didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Don't act dumb. I heard you talking to Pauline about getting blackmail from Kamui and making her stay away from me. I came to a conclusion that you possibly blackmailed every girl _and_ the guy in the school and forced them to stay away from me because you were too scared of me getting taken away because _you_ didn't want to lose me. Just because I'm a blond, doesn't mean I'm stupid. What you did was stupid and I should've realized I was being manipulated by a lying bitch." Peach crossed her arms angrily while Pauline stood there in shock. "Getting everyone to hate me in the entire school was honestly one of _the_ worst experiences ever! I came here knowing I could have a better education and _maybe_ make friends, but if it weren't for you… I can't believe you even made Pauline try to kill someone. I've known you two for a while and I still can't believe you made her do that. Don't you dare even try to convince me to stay with you."

"That was all Pauline's doing. I swear. I told her not to do it, but she insisted to do it." Cloud glared at Pauline causing her to fall to her knees feeling intimidated. He walked away from them.

"Cloud wait!" Peach stuck her tongue out at Pauline and smirked. "Our friendship is over. If Cloud ever found out that I told _you_ to do that...lol." She told her bodyguards to chase after him while she skipped away. Pauline got up to her feet and felt betrayed.

"I only did this because she said she would…"

 **. . .**

Once again, Kamui was in the hospital. Her family came earlier, but they had to leave since there was a business meeting, and Kamui understood completely. Her friends did come to see her as well and told her the end results. She had won since Peach wasn't present during the vote and because the crowd seemed to like Kamui's passion during the dance with Corrin. Kamui told Lucina to tell Peach she had to spend a day with her dear NEET friend, Justin. She had told him that she would introduce him to a beautiful young lady which turned out to go well since she won.

One thing she noticed was Cloud didn't come at all. Corrin told her that she tried calling him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk which kinda made her upset, but completely understandable. She lay in her bed facing the ceiling feeling weak. When she was told that Cloud gave her CPR, she really wanted to thank him...but…he wasn't here. Her door was opened and she saw the last person she would expect, Cloud. His hair was more messier than usual and his clothes were dirty. He did have a bouquet of roses in his hands along with a large box of chocolates.

"Cloud?"

"...I know what you're gonna ask, but can we save it for another day?" he asked her. He sat in the seat closest to her. He placed the gifts on her night stand filled with other get well cards and presents. "I want to talk about you…" He paused to a long time before asking if she was alright. Kamui nodded.

"Uh, yes, actually! Doctors said I have one if the hardest skulls they've ever seen."

"That could explain why…"

"I heard that you gave me CPR. Correct?"

"Yeah. I only did what someone else would do. It's nothing really special."

"But for 30 minutes! Cloud! 30 minutes! You're amazing! Not even my brother could do it for that long! Not only can you weird a 2 ton sword, you can save lives with one chest compression! I'm impressed."

"Hey, if you don't mind, could I stay here for the night?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why? Won't your mother be worried?"

"...she's away on a trip."

"Ah! You must get lonely! In that case, shouldn't you be calling Peach for that sort of-"

"Let's not talk about her. I don't care about her anymore."

"Oh? Okay, then. It's almost closing hours. Just stay under the bed and I'll tell you when to come out. Cloud nodded before going under the bed. When the nurse came into her room, she asked of Cloud who came to visit her and she told the nurse that he left already. The nurse chuckled seeing he must be fast since she didn't even see him in the lobby leaving.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to sign him out. Have a good night."

"You, too." The nurse left the room and locked the door. Kamui waited for a few seconds before telling him the coast was clear. He crawled from under the bed and sighed.

"I'll give you some of my blankets. It gets pretty cold at night."

"Okay." She tossed a couple of the white sheets to Cloud which he took and went to the couch and laid it out. Before she knew it, he was already knocked.

"Boy, he must've been tired." She jumped back in her own bed and sat there for a while. She glanced at friend who was sleeping soundly like a baby. She pulled the sheets over herself and went to sleep.

A few hours of sleeping, she woke hearing light sneezing. She looked at Cloud again, but this time he was shivering. Kamui couldn't help, but feel bad. She took the rest of her sheets and walked to the couch Cloud was sleeping on. She lied down on the couch as well and threw the sheets over themselves and went to sleep.

 **A/N: No voting this time. Just a peaceful chapter.**


End file.
